


The UpsideDownWhat?

by Neykie97_SA



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Complete, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Love, Monsters, OFC - Freeform, Romance, Scary, Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Steve Harrington - Freeform, Teenage smut, Teenagers, Underage - Freeform, Violence, nancy wheeler - Freeform, season 2 stranger things, story following plot, stranger things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neykie97_SA/pseuds/Neykie97_SA
Summary: Steve has to explain to (Y/n) what is going on. (Y/n) goes through a lot of different things and has to help the gang defeat the demodogs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The reader thinks Steve is cheating because he keeps bailing on your plans to meet up, one night you follow him and find him at Nancy’s house. Steve and Nancy explains what’s going on and you’re left with the information of the Upside Down.

You watched as Steve drove off, he was clearly upset when he hung up his phone and hastily explained to you why he had to leave, even though he couldn’t tell you who he was going to meet up with. You can’t take this anymore, you have been together for almost three months and you know it’s not that long, but you just can’t help the idea that he is cheating on you.

Today has been the third time he’s left to go help some person who he doesn’t want to mention, and he says that he cannot explain as to why he is going to this person and what is going on because it could put you in danger. “Fuck it.” you mumbled as you grabbed your car keys and ran out to your car.

You pulled out of the drive way and sped to meet up with Steve’s car, but keeping a good distance. If you were not mistaken the road he was taking was leading up to Nancy’s house. You couldn’t take it, not that, not her. Tears were threatening to spill as Steve’s car pulled into her driveway. You didn’t stop, you didn’t even look at him as he climbed out of the car. Your eyes were focused in front of you as you made your way back to your house.

(NEXT DAY) 

You woke up the next morning still angry at everything and everyone, how could Steve do this to you? You couldn’t even think straight as you got dressed and moved through the house like a zombie, you grabbed an apple and barely said goodbye to your parents.

The drive to school went slowly, and the music was also not helping. It is as if every song that came up made you feel even worse about yourself. You sighed at the feeling of your heart getting heavier, it was pulling your spirit down with it. You pulled in to the parking lot, you were not prepared to face Steve. What if he wasn’t even cheating, what if she just really needed help? You forced yourself to hope for the later.

You spotted Steve’s car in his usual spot and the anger returned instantly. He climbed out of his car just as yours stopped. You grabbed your books and got out, “(Y/n)!” Steve called but you ignored him and headed straight for the building. You were not emotionally strong enough to speak to him right now. “(Y/n)!” he called again but you were not going to give in that easily.

He grabbed your wrist right before you reached your locker. “(Y/n) what the hell?” Steve leaned on your locker and tried making eye contact, but you refused. “(Y/n) speak to me, please.” He half begged. You slammed your locker shut and stared at him, causing a few of the other students to turn and stare at you.

“How was last night?” Steve looked confused. “What?” You shook your head. “Do not try and to play dumb with me, asshole.” You hissed and turned around, almost bumping in to someone. Your blood boiled when your eyes landed on Nancy’s face. “Ah, just the shithead I wanted to see! Hope you had fun with my boyfriend last night.” You said, a little bit too loudly, which caused you to feel embarrassed when people started whispering, so you blushed.

“Excuse me?” She asked in her annoying voice, clinging onto her books, eyes darting between you and Steve. “Forget it, you two deserve each other.” You mumbled and stepped away. Suddenly someone grabbed your wrist and pulled you in to a janitor closet, you turned around to see Steve and Nancy both staring at you. “What the hell.” You exclaimed, kidnapping was not on your list for today.

Steve pulled his fingers through his hair and looked at Nancy. “I can’t lie to her anymore. So, are you going to explain, or should I?” He asked, standing with his hands on his hips. She looked deep in thought. “Listen, I don’t want to know who kissed who first or where they touched each other, I’m out.” You sassed and tried to leave but Steve blocked your way, his hand reached for your face, but you pulled away. You could’ve sworn you saw pain flash in his eyes. “Listen here you dickhead, you are going to sit your ass down and just listen to what we are trying to say to you, or so help me God! I am not cheating!” Steve started to get angry, so you just listened and did what he said. You felt annoyed that he called you a dickhead though.

(Almost an hour later.)

“I’ve already missed one of my classes just to listen to this ‘upside down’ bullshit story?” You questioned standing up, your heart was racing. Secretly you did believe the stuff they were saying, even if it was crazy. “Are you kidding me?” Steve exclaimed and threw his hands up in the air, over exaggerating. “Do you want proof?” Nancy asked you with a straight face. “Obviously.” You replied, moving your head in the way that can only be described as a bobbly head. 

“Then let’s go, my brothers friend, Dustin has this lizard thing he found and it’s locked up in his bedroom.” Steve frowned. “How do you know that?” She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag. “Mike, duh.” She then left the room, leaving you alone with Steve. You picked up your bag and hanged it over your shoulder. “Well, I’m not going to miss another class, see you later.”

You stepped forward to leave the room, but Steve stepped in front of you. “(Y/n).” He said softly, reaching for your face. You allowed him to touch you. His hand was warm against your skin, and the heat spread to the rest of your body. “I’m sorry.” You blurted out. Steve just nodded his head, “Yeah, I know. It was kind of funny when you called Nancy a shithead though.” He chuckled softly, now bringing both hands to your face. 

He leaned in slowly, “I can’t believe you called me a dickhead, you dickhead.” You mumbled. Saying that to him made him burst out laughing. His beautiful face breaking into that heart melting smile that you loved. “You sure are beautiful.” You mumbled. Steve’s cheeks turned a very light shade of pink. “Stop that bullshit.” He smiled. “We all know who’s the real beauty here.” He said and snaked his arms around your waist, pulling you closer and making you smile. “I don’t know, who?” You asked and looked around the room. He didn’t say anything, he just pressed his lips firmly to yours, taking your breath away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes the reader to Dustin’s house to prove that the upside down is a real thing and that he was, in fact, not cheating on you with Nancy.

You were the last one to exit the class after the final bell rang for the day. You’ve been trying to ignore Steve the whole day and you just wanted some time to yourself to try and comprehend what was going on. You just couldn’t stop think about the Upside down, or whatever it was called. You grabbed your bag and slowly walked to your locker, once there you had to put the pin code to your lock in a few times, you kept getting it wrong because you were distracted. “Son of a bitch.” You yelled when someone grabbed your arm. “Where have you been all day?” Steve asked, clearly amused because he startled you.

“Wipe that smile off you face, Harrington. I’m still skeptical about the story you and Nancy spun this morning.” You felt irritated as you closed your locker. “Yeah, about Nancy, she left soon after we finished our conversation this morning.” You frowned. “Why?” You questioned. “Beats me, but she left with Jonathan. We’re still going to Dustin’s house to go check out that thing Nancy was talking about. But to be honest with you, I don’t think it’s in the same group of alien shit we discovered last year, I think it’s just some weird looking animal that the kid picked up somewhere.” You nodded slowly, wondering to yourself why you should believe the story they told you if Steve doesn’t even believe there is proof at Dustin’s house, you pushed the thought to the back of your mind. 

“So, do you want to ride with me or in your car.” Your hand automatically reached for your keys in your pocket. “I’ll take mine and follow you there, I don’t want to leave Betsie here.” Steve grinned from ear to ear, “You know the real freaky thing we should be discussing is you naming your car Betsie, babe.” You blushed and rolled your eyes. “Whatever.” You mumbled, Steve grabbed your hand and you guys made your way to the parking lot.  
\---

“Do you still have your bat?” Dustin questioned Steve as we moved up his drive way. “Bat? What bat?” You asked. “The one with the nails?” Dustin stated matter of factually. You frowned, concern took over your whole face. “Why?” Steve said, sounding nervous. “I’ll explain inside.” Dustin said, turning on his heels and walking inside. “What the hell is going on?” You asked and followed Steve to the back of his car, “Why do you have a bat with nails in it?” You hissed. It felt like you were having a mild panic attack.

“Oh my god my boyfriend is a psychopath.” You whispered to yourself as realisation hit you. You clutched your forehead. Steve popped the trunk open, “Calm down (Y/n), I am not a psychopath, okay?” You glared at him. “How do I know that?” You whisper yelled at him. Your eyes went wide when you saw him pulling out the bat. “Have you had that in your car for all this time?” Steve nodded. “Why?” Steve sighed and gave you a stern look.

“Listen, could we please stop playing twenty questions or ‘Is my boyfriend a psychopath’?” Steve huffed and you nodded. “I’m sorry, okay? It’s just a lot for me to take in right now.” Steve nodded. Like he understood what you were going through. “Believe me, at least someone told you about everything instead of it just being thrown in your face and almost killing you.” You followed up the path to the front door, entering together.

Inside you found Dustin sitting on the couch, you and Steve moved to go stand in front of him. “Okay so basically, I found a little lizard thing in my trash can and kept him in my turtle cage. I called him Dart by the way, anyways he started off cute and tiny and about this big,-” He shows us with his fingers, holding it about a few inches apart. “-when I came home today it was this big.” This time he didn’t use his fingers, he used his hands to show you the size of the thing, probably the size of a small dog. Your eyes grew wider, how was that possible?

“Wait a sec, how big?” Steve questioned. “First it was like that,-” Dustin moved his fingers a few inches apart, “-now he’s like this.” He once again showed the size of a small dog. Steve rolled his eyes while yours were frozen in fear, staring at the wall. “I swear to God, man, it’s just some little lizard, okay?” Steve tried to rationalize what he just heard. “It’s not a lizard.” Dustin shot back, becoming impatient. “How do you know?” Steve asked. “How do I know if it’s not a lizard?” “How do you know it’s not just a lizard?” Steve snapped, raising his voice. “Steve calm do-” You started saying but you were cut off by Dustin, “Because his face opened up and he ate my cat.” You and Steve both stared at him, your heart breaking over the news of his pet. Even though you’ve never met his cat, you couldn’t help but feel sad. You hated when animals died.

You looked at Steve and it looked like he was convinced, which freaked you out. Now there was really an alien species outside or in this house somewhere and you don’t think you are ready to come face to face with it. “Do you know where it is?” Your question came out in a high, uneasy voice. “It’s in my back yard down in the basement area.” You just nodded. “Okay, let’ go see this thing.” Dustin stood up. “Dart.” “What?” Steve asked. “Call him Dart.” Steve grabbed his bat. “Sure, let’s just give the alien thing that killed and ate your cat a name.” You wanted to laugh, it’s like you naming your car. “To be fair, I did give him the name before he ate Mews.” Steve shot Dustin a look which seemed like he was saying, ‘bitch, I don’t care.’

You followed the boys outside. You could feel the fear creeping up your spine. “Shouldn’t we all have a weapon or something?” You mumbled. “Babe, if you’re scared you should go inside.” Steve said softly. “And leave you two idiots alone out here? No thanks.” Dustin started to get agitated. “We don’t have time for love story drama, guys.” Silence overtook your body as you stared at them. You looked around you and noticed that I was getting dark, and that Dustin had a flashlight in his hands. What time was it? When did he grab a flashlight, it felt like you were starting to lose your mind. Steve took the flashlight and shone it on the lock that were keeping the doors closed. Steve leaned in a little bit.

“I don’t hear shit.” He said after a few moments. “He’s in there.” Dustin confirmed. Steve looked at the doors again, then hit it once with the bat, not hard, just hard enough to make a sound. You waited in fear to see if something would move down there or make a noise, nothing happened. Then taking a step forward Steve hit the metal doors again, harder this time. Still no movement from inside. 

“All right, listen, kid. I swear, if this is some sort of Halloween prank, you’re dead.” Steve turned around, glaring at Dustin and shining the light in his face. “It’s not.” Steve was being serious, you could see it in his face. “All right?” he warned again. “It’s not a prank.” Dustin said again, “Get that out of my face.” He added, pointing at the flashlight. Steve looked at you then back at the doors, lowering the flashlight away from D’s face. “You got a key for this thing?” Dustin nodded.

Steve then turned towards you, he could probably see the fear on your face. “Babe, if this is what he says it is I would be more comfortable if you went inside, please.” he said softly. You kind of nodded your head, you were terrified anyways. “Okay, please just be careful.” Steve nodded and stepped forward, planting a kiss on your lips. He pulled away and you made your way up towards the house with Dustin. “You can sit in here and wait.” He said, you nodded. “Be careful, kid.” You said once more and then the door closed, leaving you alone with your thought

What felt like hours later Steve and Dustin burst through the door. “It’s not there.” Steve informed you, you stood up off the couch and walked towards him, inspecting his body for any injuries. “Then where did it go?” you asked, confused. “It changed its form again, which means it’s bigger now. And it dug a tunnel and escaped like that.” You rolled your eyes and threw your hands up in the air. “Oh, just great! The alien escaped and dug a tunnel, he’s probably halfway to China by now!” Steve laughed at you. “Babe just chill out.” You fell on the couch again, trying to keep your breathing normal.

“We’re going to head out tomorrow and see if we can trap it or kill it or something.” Dustin said. “How are you planning on doing that?” you asked. “Track him down in the woods, leave a trail of meat leading towards us, I have a great hide out for us as well.” You just slowly nodded your head. “Okay. Not knowing how you got yourself into this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a more intimate part between the reader and Steve xx … Please comment on what you guys thought, I tried my best.

“Do you want to come inside?” You asked Steve as he gave you one final hug, he wanted to make sure you made it home safely so he followed you. He looked up to your house, eyes travelling to the side of it where your room window was. Conveniently enough there was a huge tree next to it which Steve used to sneak in an out of your room some nights.

Steve grinned as he looked down at you, “Are you sure? What about your parents?” He questioned, “You know they are mostly cool with it.” He looked unsure, “(Y/n), I don’t know. I don’t want to get you into trouble.” He softly caressed the side of your face, thumb slowly moving over your bottom lip. “And we have to be up early tomorrow to deal with this alien shit.” He added, trying to sound like he was not interested in coming up to your room. But the way his eyes flashed between your eyes and mouth said otherwise.

“Just come in for a little bit, I just really want you with me right now.” You tried your luck once more, Steve sighed seeming as if he was going to give in. “Please.” You said softly, wrapping your hands around his waist, pulling him slightly closer to you. His hand moved through his thick hair and he looked down at you. “Just half an hour?” He asked, and you pouted, making him smile. “Half an hour on nothing.” He added, you stuck your bottom lip out just a little more. His gaze stayed on your lips and you could feel the heat radiating off of him in the chilly fall weather. “Okay.”

You agreed finally. He nodded and moved towards your house, holding your hand. He only let go when you reached the front of the house. “See you inside.” He whispered which caused butterflies to erupt inside of you. “See you.” You whispered back. As soon as you were sure he was out of sight you opened your front door, your dad and mom were sitting and listening to some song on the vinyl.

“My sweet daughter, come sit with us!” your father said happily, taking off his reading glasses. You smiled and moved over to them, kissing first your mother and then father on the cheek. “You know, I really would, but I’m super tired and would actually just like to go to bed.” You said, stretching your arms over your head and faking a yawn. You tried to be super extra so that they would believe you.

Your mom gave you a knowing smile, “Had fun with Steve tonight?” Your heart melted at the mention of his name. “Of course she did, she’s glowing! Look at her!” Your father said happily and you blushed. “Oh Harold, leave her alone.” Your mom said with a small smile, clearly proud of her little family. “What! The boy is fantastic! Definitely marriage material!” You rolled your eyes but still smiled, you were blessed with awesome parents like these. “Okay! Enough of that! I will be going to bed now! I love you guys! Goodnight!” You heard your dad chuckle and your mom repeat the ‘I love you’ part.

Just before you walked up the stairs your dad called your name. “Yes, dad?” You asked, just trying to get away and go be with Steve. “Tell Steve that next time he wants to come and hang out with my daughter, he can use the front door instead of ruining my tree by climbing it with those shoes!” Your heart dropped but picked up again when your dad smiled. “He should know he’s welcome anytime. Just don’t be stupid!” You laughed and ran up the stairs, yelling “Okaaay goodnight.” Down to your parents one more time.

Your heart was pounding heavily as you opened the door and closed it quickly behind you. Your bedside lamp was switched on and Steve was lying on your bed. “Shoes, please.” You pointed out. Steve chuckled and sat up, removing his shoes. “So…” Steve began. “Marriage material, huh?” Your face went blank and your head snapped in his direction. “What? Were you eavesdropping?” You questioned, stunned.

He smiled and slowly walked towards you. “Your door was open, and I might of waited at the top of the stairs for you.” He raised his hands up to defend himself. You blushed as he reached out for you, cupping your face. “It’s so cool that your parents are cool with me being here at night with your door closed, Nancy’s mom would’ve freaked out.” Something inside of your broke and crumbled when he mentioned Nancy in a moment like this. Comparing the experience of her, to you. Your adoration turned to irritation.

You pulled out of his grasp and turned around, “Yeah, cool.” Irritation oozed out of your voice and body. “What did I do?” Steve questioned instantly. “Nothing.” You mumbled as you bent down to untie your shoes. You stepped out of them, kicking one too aggressively and it hit the closet door in front of you. You knew it was stupid to be mad, but you couldn’t help it. You knew Steve had been with Nancy and a few others before you, you just chose never to think about it, or talk about it, ever.

“(Y/n), what’s wrong?” You didn’t answer, instead you turned on your closet light and walked inside, closing the doors. You pulled pyjamas out and started taking your clothes off, suddenly the lights went out. “Steve, that is not funny.” You could hear him open the door and step inside, your closet wasn’t big enough to fit another human being. You wanted to push him out but you froze when his hand touched the bare skin of your waist. It was so quiet that you could hear you blood pumping through your veins.

His hand moved to the small of your back and he pulled your closer. You were now pressed against his chest. The locks on his head tickled your face and your breathing increased when his warm breath hit your neck. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m an idiot.” He whispered in to your ear, then softly kissed just underneath your earlobe. To be honest your anger vanished as soon as he touched your skin. Your hand moved up the front of his torso, stopping at the collar. You started unbuttoning his shirt while his mouth moved down your neck, planting butterfly kisses on to your shoulder and then back up your neck. You pushed his shirt off his shoulders. Finally, his lips connected to yours and your eyes fluttered shut. His hands moved down to your bum and he picked you up, your legs instantly wrapping around his waist.

Your hands moved to his hair and you tugged at it a bit, causing Steve to moan. And it was honestly the sexiest thing you’ve ever heard. He slowly lowered you on to the bed, not once breaking the kiss, he ended on top of you. He moved away slowly and pulled his jeans off but stayed in his boxers. His hand travelled down the side of your body as his lips moved down to your chest. With his other hand he freed one of your breasts from your bra and softly licked over your nipple.

You arched your back and a moan escaped. Steve sat up on his knees, taking in your body underneath him. You lying in your jeans, one breast exposed, you were the most beautiful thing that Steve has ever seen, so vulnerable. “Babe, do you want to?” his voice travelled off, too extracted by your body. You nodded slowly, not even really thinking about what you were agreeing to. “Are you sure? If you’re not ready I can wait.” His voice was strained, you nodded again. “I’m ready.” You said softly. With that Steve pulled down your pants and underwear at the same time. Your cheeks heated up and you felt the need to cover your body, so you did.

Steve wrapped his hand around your wrist, slowly taking it away so he had full exposure. “God, you’re beautiful.” He mumbled and leaned down, kissing you again. “Don’t ever feel like you have to cover your beauty when you’re with me.” He mumbled into your ear. You felt his erection pressed against you and you couldn’t help but moan, wanting to feel him inside of you, ready to connect your souls on the most intimate way possible.

Steve moved slowly, placing a hand over your mouth as he pushed himself in to you. His hair was a mess and all over the place, and the vain on his forehead was clearly visible. You dug your nails in to his shoulders and raked them down his back, causing him to finally move again, after moments of him just pausing while he is deeply buried inside of you. He pulled out almost completely and then moved in agonisingly slowly. “Fuck.” he moaned as he kissed your jaw. He then buried his face in to your neck, trying to muffle the moans that he couldn’t hold in. Realising suddenly, that right here, right now, was the place you wanted to be the most, with the person that you loved the most.

Somebody knocking on the door woke you up. You sat up straight, confused for a second when you felt something heavy pull you back down to the bed. “(Y/n), breakfast is ready!” you heard your moms little voice through the door. “You and Steve should get dressed and join us.” With that said you heard her little feet pad off, away from your bedroom. You turned your face and was met with Steve’s, softly snoring away. He looked beautiful with his hair crazy like that. A smile crept on to your face as you tried to turn to face him, but his arm and leg sprawled over you made it impossible to move. You struggling to get a better view woke him up. “Good morning.” His raspy voice filled your room and he smiled at you. “Good morning.” You said back softly.

Steve’s arm pulled you closer to him, “Oh, how blessed I would be to wake up to your face every morning for the rest of my life.” He said with a smile, eyes still closed.

Your heart melted once more as you leaned in and kissed his lips softly. “Breakfast is ready if you want to go grab some.” You said, using your free hand to comb through his mop of hair. “Oh, she’s great in bed and makes breakfast.” He teased, you slapped his shoulder. “Shut up, my parents made it.” His eyes flew open. “Shit, I was meant to go home.” You shushed him, “My parents know you’re here, remember. Obviously they saw your car was still here this morning, so we just tell them you fell asleep.” You wiggled out of his grip and stood up, trying your best to grab some clothes to quickly cover your naked body.

“Yes, mister and misses (Y/l/n), I just fell asleep, naked, with your daughter.” You turned and picked up the first thing and threw it at him, it happened to be his shoe. “I’ve been wounded.” He fake cried, grabbing his arm. “Could you stop being a dork. We have breakfast to eat and an alien thing to catch. So, get up.” You ordered, his smile dropped. “Shit, forgot about that for a second.” He got up and you couldn’t help but stare at his glorious body. He pulled his boxers up and then his pants, turning around to grab his shirt you got a full view of his back, you gasped

Steve turned and stared at you, who were now giggling like a twelve-year-old girl. “What?” He asked. “Your back.” You mumbled and pointed, Steve turned to look at his back in front of the full view mirror in the corner of your room. He smiled as he examined the long red scratch marks. “Wow, babe.” He mumbled.

Suddenly you remembered that he was kissing and sucking your neck last night and you gave a few steps to examine yourself in the mirror. You sighed with relief when you didn’t see any love marks, until you lifted your shirt slightly. You saw a few tiny bruises on the side of your body, leading to your breast, and on top of that was the biggest one, bright purple against your skin. “Now that’s sexy.” Steve mumbled, staring at your breast. You slapped him once more. “Shut up, I’m hungry, let’s go.” Steve smirked, “Yeah I heard good sex can cause a hearty appetite.” You just pulled your pants up and ignored him. You left the room before he said something else which just might cause you to punch him in the neck.

Downstairs breakfast went good, your dad made subtle and terrible dad jokes about Steve still being here but didn’t seem bothered by it, which made both of you comfortable. After that Steve left to get some new clothes and that gave you time to shower. Forty minutes later you were ready and waiting, Steve picked you up and you stopped at the grocery store. He went in by himself quickly and came out with meat that you and the boys were going to use to try and trap dart with.

“Son of a bitch, you know you’re no help if you’re going to be late every time.” Dustin grumbled as he got into the back seat, making both you and Steve chuckled. You set off towards the woods.


End file.
